fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Akushi Chapter Three
A/N: From Now on, chapters are gonna be much much longer. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Akushi: Uchiha Avenger Chapter Three: ______________________________________________________________________________________ Two Years. It had been two years sence Sasuke's operation and the Uchiha was getting stronger and stronger faster and faster. In terms of his Kagegan, Sasuke had three silver colored tamatoe in each eye. While he easily mastered the sharingan part of his abilities, he had yet to perfect the abilities of the other three doujustu. Now, Sasuke was somewhat good at using them, but they were nowhere near Senin level, hell, they could only be about high chunin level at the most. Besides his eyes, Sasuke began training on his Taijustu skills. Kabuto began teachning him a screat fighting style that only orochimaru used; Hebiken '''(snake fist). This fighting style was one of the few that was exactly designed for shinobi with high speed, but moderate to low strength, a perfect example of Sasuke. But you can't really blame Sasuke; after all the Uchiha clan was breeded for speed and agilitly and members with a high level of strength were rare in the clan. Often members with a high amount of strength didn't posses the sharingan though. Kabuto decided that now would be a good time to tell Sasuke about the second effect of the operation; forcefully merging Orochimaru's chakra with his bone marrow. He began to walk tawards a giant tree befoe some one on the other side asked for a password. He wispered something to the person and instantly a huge door opened. After walking through the door, he then began to climb a load of stairs before reaching another vital cheakpoint fullied with rashomon gates before finialy arriving at the Otogakure central. Otogakure was indeed beuatful; it was a perfect balance of both nature and civilastion. Above everything else, these was maganificant waterfalls roaring and tumbleing down. On top of them were the mounments similar to toe Hokage mountian mounment. Sasuke's statue was proiment as well as the statue of an unknown person left to his. This was the village hidden in the sound. And to think this place was a wasteland when it first started. '''______________________________________________________________________________________ FLASHBACK "So Sasuke, what are you gonna do now? I mean dispite how strong you are, you can't keep hiding forever." Kabuto had stated one morning a few days after Sasuke had recovered from his operation. "I don't. I plan to start my own village." The Uchiha replied. "Where will it be? What will it be called?" "Otogakure." Sasuke explained. "Orochimaru was one of my best teachers and mentors. It is particaly because of him that I am so strong. And even though I do not like his morals or ideas, he was proably the person that understod me the moast. I owe him this much." Kabuto had to resist the urge to smile. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all. Createing the village itself wasn't so bad eathier. After four days of wandering, they had came across a large land mass that was uninhabited by anyone or anything. It seemed as though ever sence he killed Orochimaru, literly everybody from Otogakure in the past developed an extreme sence of loyalty to Sasuke. Suigestu, Jugo, and Karin were the clocest three howerver. ______________________________________________________________________________________ END FLASHBACK This time, Kabuto allowed a small smile to claim his face. His vessel was damn powerfull, and in two and a half years, he would become the ultamite being. After walkiing around for a while, Kabuto saw Jugo metadeing with some birds. "Hey Jugo." Kabuto said in a friendly matter. "Yes Kabuto-San?" "Can you please tell me where I can find Akushi-San?" Jugo raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Sasuke-Sama. Yes...he is in his usual place, you know the statue." Kabuo nodded. Yes it was true. Whenever Sasuke needed a place to think, free-train, talk with somebody privetly, or in general be alone, he would always be on top of the Niadime Otokage's (his) head. "Kabuto?" A heavy but soft voice stated. It was Sasuke. In just two years, the young Uchiha's appearence had drasicly changed. He was extremely muscular, had grown two inches, hair grew past his shoulder blades, and his skin color was sun kissed instead of pale white. He no longer wore the outfit Orochimaru gave him after receving too many negative thoughts. Instead he now wore a green long sleved T-shirt with the Otogakure Senin flak jacket on top. On the back of it had the Fuma Clans symbol. His pants were green with a few purple stripes verticly crossing the pants. Sasuke wears green rope around his waist, tied in a bow that keeps his weapon attached. He also wears a purple Otogakure headband, but it is slashe through (like how missing-nin do it).